


Not My Only Type

by lionheart8



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Banter, Coming Out, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 22:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17589695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionheart8/pseuds/lionheart8
Summary: Basically, Mia tells Alex that she is bisexual (and all that mess is solved). Includes lots of flirty banter and cute moments.





	Not My Only Type

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! I really hated how they left of Mia's sexuality and never cleared it but I'm still hoping for something from Druck. This is my take on how Mia would tell Alex about that. Just some cute Winterberg!

Mia and Alex were chilling at her place. They’ve been a couple for some time now. Getting there wasn’t very easy. They had to deal with a lot of drama but in the end they found a way to each other and they weren’t planning on letting go. Right now, they were both lying on the bed. Mia was reading a book and Alex was scrolling through his phone. After a while Alex put his phone to the side and turned to Mia:

“What are you reading?”

Mia lifted the book with a smile to show him the title while saying it out loud:

“The Bell Jar, Sylvia Plath.” She put the book on her lap and put on her most sarcastic tone and smile:

“I don’t suppose you’ve heard of her.”

Alex straigtened up and made a surprised face:

“I’m offended, Mia Amalie Winter. Of course I’ve heard of her.”

Alex loved calling Mia by her full name. It was kinda his reply to Mia calling him Axel. 

Mia straightened up too:

“Really?” she said still keeping her smile. 

Alex shook his head with a smile too. 

“Really.” Then he cleared his throat and started to talk with the most serious expression and voice:

“And the villagers never liked you / They are dancing and stamping on you / They always knew it was you / Daddy, daddy, you bastard, I’m through”

Then he acted like he was greeting an audience while Mia was smiling at him fondly. The smile was not only because it turns out Alexander Hardenberg knew Sylvia Plath poems by heart but also because of the particular poem he chose. Unfortunately, both had some "daddy issues”. She didn’t want them to dwell on that now, they were happy and joking around so she clapped and said:

“Well, well Axel you surprise me everyday.”

Alex realized that Mia picked on the poem he just recited and he loved that she didn’t brought that up. She already knew he didn’t like to talk about his family but she was always there if he needed to talk. Just like Alex was always there if she needed to talk or vent too. 

“That’s my job, Mia Amalie Winter. And to think you used to say I wasn’t your type.” He finished off with a smirk. 

At the moment Mia remembered that she never really cleared her sexual orientation with Alex. Not that she thought he wouldn’t approve of it or anything but between them getting together and dealing with all the stuff it wasn’t their topic of priority to talk about. She realized that she shouldn’t keep this wrapped up too long because they promised they would open with each other. So, she decided to come out to her boyfriend during their flirty banter. 

“Okay, I admit it. You are my type but not my only type.” 

She was impatiently waiting for his answer. He didn’t say anything for a moment and Mia kinda thought she messed it up like it wasn’t the time but turns out it just took a few seconds for Alex to get what she meant. He raised his eyebrows and asked:

“Sooo, that means you are not straight?”

He opted with ‘not straight’ because he didn’t want to put any labels on her before she said something. Mia nodded approvingly:

“Yeah. I’m bisexual.” Then without giving Alex a time to reply she continued her explanation: “I played it like I was a lesbian to get rid of you. Sorry.” She said while shrugging off his shoulders. “I know it wasn’t cool but I couldn’t think of anything else at the time.”

Alex knew despite their openness and the fact that Mia wasn’t hesitant to state her sexuality she was still nervous. So he smiled reassuringly and said:

“I’m just happy that you don’t want to get rid of me now.” 

Mia chuckled to that and said:

“You made that pretty hard for me.” 

In return Alex chuckled too:

“Yeah wasn’t my best moves.” He knew he was being a bit forceful back then but that’s what he thought would get Mia’s attention. Then he continued: 

“I’m happy that you shared this with me. That act might have been a little offensive to some but I’m not judging you, ever. And you did that because of me so.”

Mia smiled again while shaking her head and Alex reached for her hand to hold it. He gave her a squeeze and then added:

“You can always be yourself with me Mia. I’ve already accepted you as you are that includes all your issues and identities too. I’m the proud boyfriend of an amazing, kind, humanitarian, cliche hipster, bisexual, feminist.”

Mia was smiling so big now and she was almost on the verge of happy tears. Alex was nothing like she expected and she was seeing that more and more everyday. With everything he said and with every touch she was falling more and more in love. So, she leaned into kiss him and it was the softest kiss they ever had. When they broke apart Mia whispered:

“Thank you.”

Then Alex took her in his arms and they lied back on the bed. Alex started playing with her hair and realizing once more just how much he loved her. After a while lying with silence and peace Alex said with a smirk:

“Oh shoot, now I’m gonna have to compete with lots of more people because who wouldn’t fall in love with you Mia Amalie Winter."

Mia laughed and turned to him to have another kiss. They both knew they found their one.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!!! As we've seen Mia and Alex has and will continue to have lots of flirty banter so I included it. I think Alex is as much educated and cultured as Mia. I see them reading similar things, having common interests but having different opinions in issues. 
> 
> I really hope we will see a scene of correcting Mia's sexuality.
> 
> If you want to read it, the poem included is named "Daddy" and of course it's Sylvia Plath's. I think she is a writer Mia would read for sure. This particular poem like I said is about 'daddy issues' and also it has many Germany references. So that's why I thought it would fit. 
> 
> Please leave a review to let me know what you think! Thanks for reading <3


End file.
